


Safe and Sound

by savxiety



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Past Character Death, don't be a daniel pls, harrison is weird, much gay, neil stop it, past jaspvid, who even knows how jasper left spooky island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savxiety/pseuds/savxiety
Summary: "Yeah, man. I'll watch your little body 'till death do you part. But, I'd like... a small favor in return.Something like... Roadkill.''Max nodded, truly listening to every word the young boy with wilted wings was saying."Yeah, whatever."





	1. Just Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/ N: I NEED CO-CREATORS!  
> Also, this is an AU where Jasper is a demon.  
> The setting is at Max's house after camp.  
> It'll be better explained in the story.  
> I suggest listening to songs by Nero's Day at Disneyland while reading, like, Civilizing People or Mascara Running Everywhere for example.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a slight tour of Max's casual day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-th fic will be on hiatus

Max exited the house; it was getting pretty loud and he didn't want to hear anymore yelling.  
His mother was confronting his father. He was certain his dad would demand a divorce and, honestly, he could care less.  
He began to stroll down a trail near his home. He felt a sudden wind gliding past him as if there was some kind of presence.  
He lived in the middle of nowhere, however. He kicked at a nearby rock.  
"Hello?! Anyone there?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing his tiny cold hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt.  
When the boy got nothing for a reply, he just continued on his walk, flipping off everything in the woods. The Oak trees he found reminded him of David, his former camp counselor. He muttered, "You were better than my parents." Then he wrapped his arms around the tree. Small crystals formed around his turquoise eyes. "I miss you, as much as I HATE to fucking admit it!"  
When he was satisfied and believed he 'let it all out', Max walked back home. He felt that odd wind once more. Eh, who cares.  
Max raced to his bedroom and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

~THE NEXT DAY~

 

Max groaned when his somewhat working alarm clock let out a screech, urging him to wake up.  
He slowly stood up out of bed and put on a tank top, pants and his oh-so-special sweatshirt. He yelled, "FUCK YOU!" at his parents before attempting to catch the bus.  
Once he walked up the steps to the bus, a young boy (presumably in eighth grade) that Max calls 'Nips' pulled at his hair. "Ha! You're jealous of my looks. Instead of pulling off this shebang, you're too busy looking like buzzkill."  
Max rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."  
The bus pulled by his school and he jumped down to meet with his 'friends', people who just use him. But he was lonely and needed someone to talk to, so he just hung out with them.  
Jacob just merely waved. "Hey, did you bring the soda like you'd said you would?"  
Then, the whole group just stared at him expectantly.  
Max sadly shook his head. "Sorry. I tried to, but I realized that I just don't give a fuck. Or have any to give you guys."  
Jacob stood up. He was at least two feet taller, having his growth spurt at twelve.  
"Go. Now. Everyone here HATES you!"  
On cue, everyone at the table nodded their heads.  
"Gee, thanks, guys. Love you too.''  
He faked a smile as he sat down somewhere else, alone, of course.  
Or, he thought he was alone.  
The wind rushed by him, even though he was inside. 

The school day for Max was like any other school day: People picking on him, him being called to answer a question even though he didn't even know nor listen, and finally, him returning to the bus to be attacked yet again by Nips.

He returned home and entered the forest once more. "If there IS a God, somewhere, someplace, why won't he just let me DIE?"  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and returned to his favorite Oak tree.

Little did he know that a young boy was watching his every move...


	2. The Sun Is Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is encountered by a demon.  
> Normal, right?

Max hugged that poor tree for what seemed like hours until...   
He heard the noise of rumbling. "H... Hello?!" He shouted, hiding behind a branch.  
Being short had its advantages.  
A kid about the height of Jacob stood over Max with a grim smile.   
"Yo, dude. Calm down."   
Max looked at the stranger. This boy had blue eyes (the color of his mother's purse), blonde and messy hair, a purple undershirt, a yellow short-sleeved sweater, blue shorts with triangles all over them, and white shoes.   
He looked normal to the kid. "Yeah. what do you want, you hippie?!"   
"I'm... Here to grant you three wishes."   
"Wait, what-"   
The strange kid was bent over in laughter. "No, man! Genies don't exist. But I do."   
'What is your point?"   
"I'm here to make a, well.... deal. With you. I've seen you've had a little trouble lately. Especially with... What's his name?"   
'Nips,' Max thought.   
"Yeah. Nips."   
"Hold up! I only said that in my HEAD!"   
"I can hear your thoughts." 'and add to those thoughts,' he wanted to add, but he didn't feel like doing so.   
"That's- GOD, never mind. What are you, then?"   
"Your enemies' worst nightmare."   
"What are you talk-"   
The kid put a finger over his mouth to 'shush' him.   
"Lemme introduce myself! I'm Jasper. The best demon. And I'm here to make a deal."   
"What deal?"   
"I'll guard you forever and ever, letting the people who are just WHACK have it..."   
"Woah. Really?"   
"Yeah, man. I'll watch your little body 'till death do you part. But, I'd like... a small favor in return. Something like... Roadkill.''   
Max nodded, truly listening to every word the young boy with wilted wings was saying. "Yeah, whatever. But who's going to die?"   
"Your family." Max chuckled until it just turned into full-out laughter. "Go ahead! They BOTH hate me!"   
"Just shake my hand, homeslice, and the deal will be sealed." He held out a hand. Max held out his own, and they shook. "Get ready, man. You're about to experience things that are off the HEEZY!"


	3. You'll Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of having a guardian demon, Max already has business with a certain eighth-grade bully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-Sorry for the short chapter! I just never get time to write.

The next day, Max (and Jasper, though he made it in time) ran to the bus he almost missed (as usual), then, right in the front seat, was Nips. 

God, not again. 

Jasper's eye twitched.

Nips scoffed, "Hey, look. Ol' fag here has a BOYFRIEND!"

Max shouted back, "He is NOT my boyfriend, you fucking asshole!"

Nips snickered. "Me? Asshole? Sorry that I ain't a mirror."

Max held out his fist, ready to send that fucking eighth-grader right into Hell, where he truly belongs.

Nips threw himself at the small ten-year-old without even a warning, and as if it were a response, Max punched him square in the face.

Jasper just watched. He didn't do anything. He wasn't really supposed to, he was assigned to make sure pain was inflicted on the little dude. 

But then again, Max sure looked bruised up...

And his turquoise eyes were losing its color. 

He sighed, limping to the back of the bus. It didn't help that his right leg was permanently stuck behind him; he'd rather have it mutilated. It kept him from sitting down. 

Max glared at Jasper as the fight continued. Wasn't he supposed to help? 

He punched Nips again.

 

But then-

THEN, Max failed to deliver yet another sock in time, for...

An invisible force pushed the eighth-grader away.

Jasper shoved the horrible, ugly thing into another seat.

'He's so fucking weak', Max thought.

But, then again, Jasper was just a little demon. So, compared to Nips-

He let it slide.

Just this time.

For Jasper.

Not that he actually liked him or anything. 

This was just business.


	4. No One Can Hurt You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world's greatest magician (to himself, at least) was working on a new trick for a special someone when something erupted from the bushes. what was it?  
> WHO was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-w o o p my birthday is in 12 days i think  
> ;-sorry for the late update, i hope this makes up for it  
> ;-and the short chapter, which i will make up for in a while  
> ;-kinda still planning things

"Just.... one... more.... UGH!" Why did this kid love magic so much, yet be so bad at it?  
He wanted to make roses appear out of his magic wand, yet it became so difficult. A little presto here, a little abra-cadabra there, but not decorative floral designs.  
He decided to give up and check his phone. Sure enough, Neil had sent him something about how better the science kid was than him.  
Again.  
Why must he be so stubborn? The answers were right in front of him!  
Magic, duh.  
He quickly typed back, 'yeah, in your dreams. remember how you couldn't figure out how i got max to cough out my leftover magic camp supplies? or how i made david's body disa' -  
He decided that the last note would be very touchy, especially for Neil. he backspaced it, but sent the rest.  
Neil sent back, 'YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT!'  
Harrison laughed a bit. 'yeah, when pigs fly.'  
Neil was obviously stumped, because he texted nothing back. Of course.

He heard the bushes outside make rumbling noises. Oh no, was Neil seriously here?! It was 3:02 in the morning, and the kid never left his house, unless he were to go to school. or to camp, but ever since it shut down, he-  
whatever.  
He looked outside of the pesky window until a gigantic, well, thing-  
hit the window?  
WHAT?  
He opened the window and shouted, 'hey, you okay?'  
As if that thing could actually speak human.  
It may have been a flying pig.  
Time to explain how he did that trick.  
BUT, if it WERE a flying pig, wouldn't Neil be in the background, laughing his ass off?  
The thing started to move its head, as if it were nodding.  
And then it tried once more to get in the house. Harrison wasn't that scared.  
It couldn't be that harmful.  
It came inside, however....  
It wasn't an 'it'; it was a 'He'.

"DAVID. David?! As in camp counselor David?! What-"  
"I thought you were dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-ooooooo  
> ;-david's back?  
> ;-also some easter eggs so you guys can figure out exactly how david died  
> ;-more easter eggs in the next chap, i promise


	5. Come Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil just can't understand his friends sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-much gay

Neil just can't understand his friends sometimes. Max knew the science kid absolutely despised being told that things such as 'ghosts' or 'demons and angels' exist, and even if he were Jewish not not believing in more scientific things (unlike his parents), so why? Why would he force such on his own best friend?!  
And why was Harrison coming to HIM, of all people, panting, wheezing about David, who he WITNESSED die in front of them?! And why him?!   
Ugh.  
"Harrison," he started, "You know how stupid you're sounding right now, yes?"  
"I'm being SERIOUS! I don't joke around, especially around you."  
"What-"  
Harrison waved away his last subject. That was a child crush, right?  
nothing like, REAL?!  
His gut was telling him otherwise.   
He'll have to ask David.  
"Neil. Seriously. You HAVE to believe me. He said..."  
Neil realized how.... in distress... the magician looked.   
His hair was matted, he didn't even bother wearing his special top hat and vest and bow tie and boots. None.  
He looked tired; Sweat dripped from under his eyelids, as if he were running from something.  
Neil held out a hand for his fellow nemesis to grab. "... he said? Go on."  
you see, if Neil despised something, like religion or mythical creatures, hated it like broccoli to a kid, he wouldn't ask you to tell him more. Not even to prove a point.  
Harrison knew this was a rare thing, so he used this opportunity wisely.  
"... he said Daniel was back, Neil. On Earth."  
What?!  
ANYONE but Daniel.  
"H-How does he know, huh?!" The boy nervously combed his hand through his messy, curly fluff that was his hair.  
"He said the demons and the Angels are on the Earth, Neil."

Max, who he forgot was there the entire time, interrupted with a, "HelLO?! I can clarify that, right off the bat!"   
"How, Max? Did you bring your 'pocket demon' with you to school today?"  
"No, he wanted to stay at the house today. Too much reminders of back when he was a kid. He said the school's team, the Sleepy Peak Bears, gives him PTSD."  
"See, Max?! This is all in your imagination."  
Harrison pitched in. "You want proof, Neil?!"  
He disappeared in thin air, reappearing with a yellow shirt in his hand. "Look familiar? David said you were always the 'proof when seen' kind of guy.  
Neil placed his hand on the thin fabric. "This was in his casket. You're not playing, right?"  
"I promise I'm not playing."  
"Then we've got a few abnormal substances to catch."   
"Hey, idiot. Can ya translate to normal?"  
"Alright. Bring your demon. Harrison, bring David. We'll meet up and settlethis."  
"Neil. Also..."  
"What, Harrison?"  
"I've been working on this."

Harrison pulled out a magic wand, which instantly made Neil groan.  
But suddenly, roses popped out.  
"For you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-g a y
> 
>  
> 
> ;-it may seem like a rushed relationship but actually, they've been enemies for, like, two years  
> ;-but secretly in l o v e


	6. You and I'll Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Harrison find out something about each other.

David’s entrance wasn't perfect, graceful, like Jasper's.  
Jasper snuck around the forest in search of the boy he was assigned to by Satan, and he had practice by said ruler of Hell.

David, however...  
he swore there was a movie like this. Two sides. One evil, one good.   
The good side was taught the right way.  
The bad side was taught to tend to their soul and anger.  
The good side didn't care about how they entered the room.

This wasn't a movie. It was reality.  
So, yeah, he could have busted a window, but he needed to find help quick, and why not go to one of his most entrusted campers, like Harrison?  
Harrison was as stubborn as Neil at first, but then e brought out the shirt.   
The kid did as told. And now, as Harrison has told him, the three boys (and the demon and angel) are having a sleepover, at his house.  
Sleepovers are fun, right?

Well, the last one David's been to was with his dying friend.  
He was assigned to help him out.  
Jasper didn't live.

What if something like this happened?  
What if Neil, max, even the magic boy just, well... died?  
Who would save humanity before it was too late?

Five hours later, three knocks were heard on Harry's bedroom door. He yelled, "COME IN!" and almost instantly, Neil slid in through all the mess. He saw pictures of Nerris and Preston, books for the 'standard illusionist' scattered all over the floor. "Hey, Neil."

Neil looked like anxiety had taken over him; his entire body was shaking.  
He wouldn't turn to face Harrison. 

The other got scared. He wanted to get David, who let them have privacy, but he still wasn't sure.   
Only the one in possession of Autism was capable of learning how to deal with it.  
"Neil. Are you alright? Do you want a glass of water? Something to eat? A bed?" He motioned towards the bed.  
"I just can't BELIEVE this, Harrison. And I can't believe YOU, the biggest asshole of all time, proved this to ME! How ... How could I be so stupid?!"  
"No, no, no! You are not stupid. I didn't believe it, either." 

Neil finally looked up and into Harrison's eyes.   
The teen swore he saw something in the other's, like pride. Pride that got pushed away by reality.  
And then shame, then guilt.  
Guilt?  
"Harrison, I'm just wondering, before Max comes in and makes a fool out of both of us. Why did you give me those roses?"

The magician's face became a deep red. He was speechless.  
Speechless, until he sputtered, "I-I thought you d-don't observe things as m-much as you used t-to-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Red face, sweaty hands, which got sweatier when I HELD them earlier. Do you have a fucking crush on me?!"  
David looked in from outside the window. The two boys looked happy. He loves happy. He was oblivious to the crying from the magic kid, though.

"You." he pointed to Harrison. "You like me. ME, out of all people?! What about Nerris? She loves magic!"  
"Neil, you don;t know the smile you put on my face. Please, if you don't l-like me back, just t-tell me?"

The science kid then realized, oh my fucking god.  
I HAVE A CRUSH ON A MAGICIAN.  
The way he could be witty, the way his smirk made him wince.  
Neil brought himself closer to Harrison, grabbing his hands, which happened to be sweating again.   
"I like you too, Harrison."  
He leaned in to kiss the other, slowly pulling himself to reach the kid's face, until Max busted in.   
"Jasper's he-"  
"What the fuck is going on?!"


	7. Safe And Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daniel, our Lord and savior to all, I think we're being attacked."  
> "Oh, well. Are you sure? From where, servant?"  
> "It seems to be... A house in the Sleepy Peak area. Where I used to live."  
> "Sleepy Peak, hm. Sounds daringly familiar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-GAHHH

Max continued to give the bewildered boys a concerned look, in Max's terms, at least. Neil fumbled with his hands; He got caught trying to kiss his BIGGEST ENEMY, like, EVER.  
David burst in, because he knew something was going on, however, he couldn't keep his eyes off of-  
"Jasper?!"  
The dead, fearsome creature did not even notice him until now. "Davey, huh. Been some time, dude." He tried to push off the fact that he was hurt, but Max could tell something was up. "Jasper, you fucking know him? HOW?!"  
"Well," Jasper started, "We were close friends. Really close, ya know. We did everything together. Even went to camp, but he was such a fartknocker."  
"Still cannot understand your '90s shit, but whatever. Neil and Harrison, don't think I'm finished with you! What the absolute FUC-"  
"Language, Max!"  
"ANYWAYS, Neil, how long have you been dating this scoundrel?"  
"We aren't even dating."  
The trio continued to fight.

 

in the clear night of Boston, two beings, one human and one of Hell's angels, sat atop a roof of the local Wendy's. the human snickered blandly at a falling kid who dropped his ice cream. The demon gave the human a pat on the back.  
"Soon, beloved minion, we will find a way to rule the universe, and make people follow me, as you have."  
"yes, master. People will see that you are the only way to live, to thrive, to reach ascension." the human's voice sounded almost robotic.  
"Also, Daniel, our Lord and Savior to all, I think we're being attacked."  
"Oh, well. Are you sure? From where, servant?"  
"It seems to be... a house in the Sleepy Peak area. Where I used to live."  
"Sleepy Peak, hm. Sounds daringly familiar."  
"Forgive me if I am wrong, but David, your old co-counselor who you've mercilessly slaughtered lived there, yes?"  
"Of course, along with Max, who he told me in private about. He had plans to adopt the stupid kid. How foolish."  
the human's eye twitched. Poor Max. But Daniel would make everything safe.  
"Are we going to fight back, Daniel?"  
The demon flashed a grin. "Of course, Minion. And you will be reunited with your friends."

 

after the gigantic arguments, everyone closed their eyes and slept. Except for Max, of course.  
You see, he overheard Jasper saying things like, "Max is a keeper" and "He is loved by me."  
What could this possibly mean, and why was this keeping him awake all night?  
He suddenly heard a quiet and tender, "Max-"  
Wait, were Jasper and Max sharing a blanket?! The hell?  
"Jasper, what is it-"  
"I love you. G'night, bromide."Now he was even more stumped.

Hours passed until the door of the magician's room was open, and a mere darkness appeared, along with a green-haired female.  
max was the first to shout, "Nikki?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-hey, thanks for sticking with me, haha bet you didn't expect that  
> ;-also, please feel free to leave a comment, maybe if i'm pushed enough i might make more frequent and longer chapters!


	8. Don't You Dare Look Out Your Window, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAVID IS MISSING.
> 
> LONG LIVE DANIEL.

David is missing. The boys didn't notice at first, and Nikki didn't seem to even care. They parted, looking in different rooms. Jasper accidentally walked in on Harrison's mother as she was changing. Wow, miss Houdini.  
His teeth chattered. Why did he agree on this? 

_David was excited for the day. I mean, when wasn't he? But this time, he had a special reason: he would announce that he'd order a pizza, Max would be distracted by the other campers, then the jaded teen would get the news on a cake: "CONGRATS, MAX!"  
He'd be picked up by David, and then David would show him the adoption papers. Yeah, he even planned it out. It was going to be amazing. But when he awoke and started stretching outside, he'd noticed that Gwen wasn't there. Instead, a plain white van pulled in, and out came him. Daniel. Again. "Hello, campers!" _

"He could be dead. He could be dead and it's OUR faults!" Harrison whined.  
"He's already fucking dead, idiot." Max waited for David to tell him to stop, to tell him to not call anyone names, but there was nothing.  
Neil anxiously chewed on his nails. He could barely function.  
Nikki piped in, "How about we do something and wait?"  
Jasper nodded. "Ukulele, Harrison?"  
"It's three in the morning, Jasper."

 

The closet was a small room. That was an advantage because then he could play lover with the opposite species, then attack. David moaned as Daniel took off the cloth that was covering the angel's mouth.  
"Not so heavenly, darling"  
"Would you be quiet! Why did you bring the kids into this?"  
"The kids? Who said I was bringing the kids into the closet?"  
"You-" wheeze- "know what I mean. Please. Make me into a symbol, in the name of fun. But if you DARE touch my fellow campers-"  
"You're being silly, my love."  
Daniel pulled the green loving male close to his chest, resting his head on the top of David's.  
"I want you. Not the children. I love you, David."  
The smell of cologne lingered in the air as Daniel stole a long and passionate kiss from the other, his beautiful blue eyes examining David's green ones. 

_David knew that Cameron couldn't replace him in jail, so he decided that Daniel could be perfect for hire. He thought Daniel could easily be forgiven, and it was a coincidence that he came on Max's special day!_  
"Daniel! It's so great to see your shining face again!"  
"Aw, shucks, David. You're so sweet." he pulled something from his pocket-  
A dagger? 

Max had finally fallen asleep to Jasper's soft, tender voice. He wouldn't admit it, but Jasper has always been there for him when no one else was. Always abusing bullies despite his leg disability, hugging him when he vents about his parents. And the hair, holy fuck, his hair, a creamy blonde that was soft to the touch. 

_He had a dream:  
Jasper gave Max his own set of pogs. But instead of tiny cardboard disks, they were chocolate. As Max bit into one, Jasper's eyes focused on his and they leaned closer and closer until-_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!"_  
Jasper woke up, alarmed. "Huh? What's the matter? You aiight?"  
"Jasper, do you have a fucking crush on me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, please let me know what you think so far!  
> ;-also, ive finally gotten into the actual maxsper bit.  
> ;-big thanks so far to my irl friends and girlfriend, and the readers!  
> ;-i promise ill try to bring up my action game because im making it terribly romantic  
> ;-so yeah, please comment, kudos, or subscribe or whatever!


	9. notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-so, i promised I would work more on this but if you've seen my last maxsper fic then you already know i lost motivation for this story. on top of that, every night i try to add a chapter but end up deleting it for reasons such as, 'this isn't good enough' or 'that isn't what a demon or angel is like', etc, and i just don't think i have the skill atm for an au that consists of things like demons and angels. so yeah, i apologize, however if anyone would like to continue this story on their own i give permission entirely.   
> ;-this fic is NOT canceled, just on hiatus.  
> ;-thank you for your understanding.
> 
> \- ACE

;-^ please read.


End file.
